


Trying a bit too hard

by WhiteLilliesLord



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, gals being pals ft. a very good boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLilliesLord/pseuds/WhiteLilliesLord
Summary: Minako being cheeky somehow pays off.
Relationships: Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari
Kudos: 13





	Trying a bit too hard

**Author's Note:**

> i only appear two to three times a year smh

_ One, two… _ Minako counts to herself. Yukari watches amused by her side. 

They're at the Naganaki Shrine, specifically around the playground area. It's nighttime, and Yukari holds Koromaru by his leash as Minako is upside down on the jungle gym, trying her best to do crunches in that position.

Why, you may ask, is she doing that? Why, to try and impress Yukari, of course. 

_ Three… Four…  _ Tennis did not, at all, prepare her for this. It was already painful to continue, her slow pace was doing nothing in her favor, and to top it all off Yukari wasn't even looking at her when she managed to do a fifth crunch. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boooy?" she asks Koromaru playfully while scratching under his chin, him barking loudly and happily. 

Minako merely sighed and stopped trying. She slumped while still keeping herself from falling to the floor. "I… give up," she said sheepishly. Yukari just chuckles and stops playing with Koromaru. 

"All that talk about how you could do a hundred and you could barely do five," she says. "Amazing, babe." 

Minako puffs her cheeks and answers, "C'mon, I tried! Isn't that what matters?" Koromaru is trying to dig something out of the dirt, but neither Yukari nor Minako pay attention to that right now. 

Yukari makes an attempt at sighing exasperatedly, but her smile betrays her. "Yes, I suppose it is." 

She gets closer to Minako and says, "I guess I can still give you a reward." And thus, she kisses Minako. 

It's nothing more than a quick peck, but Minako is smirking regardless. "So I'm Spiderman in this situation?" 

A simple "Shut up" is all she gets in response. Koromaru now sits by their side, done playing around. 

All wholesome activity during a full moon.  _ Lucky me, _ Minako thinks as she tries to steal another kiss from Yukari. 

**Author's Note:**

> Minako then fell and got a concussion.


End file.
